


Aftermath

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Phil Coulson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Fury's conversations with each Avenger re Coulson's death. Set shortly after the events in the film. (More lighthearted than it sounds.)
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath

Maria Hill - Sir, those cards were in Phil Coulson's locker, not his pocket.

Fury - They needed a push in the right direction. They got it.

....

"I understand why you did it, Sir. I get that we needed the motivation but Coulson was important to me and the way you took advantage of his death to manipulate us like that was cruel. I want you to know that if you ever pull something like that again there will be consequences."

"Understood Agent Romanoff"

…

"I know it's too late to really mean anything and given the state they are in maybe a little morbid but…I was wondering if I could still sign Agent Coulson's trading cards? I just…I think I should…"

"Thank you, Captain. I know he would have appreciated it. I will bring them by tomorrow for you."

"Thank you, Sir."

…..

"I'm going to pay for the funeral."

"Welcome to my office Stark. Please come in Stark. Have a seat. Make yourself at home. I'm not busy dealing with the aftermath of an alien invasion or anything"

"I'm sure you SHEILD people have some crappy half assed budget for the funerals of Agents who die in the line of duty, assuming they don't die doing something classified and get thrown into a ditch somewhere and erased from all records or whatever, but I don't think Coulson should be buried in whatever budget range cardboard box you can afford. I'm going to pay for it. Flowers, cars, casket, open bar. The whole thing. Pepper and I will be in contact with you to sort out the arrangements."

"Well I'm sure he would have been very flattered to know how much you cared. Is there anything else I can do for you Stark?"

"No, that's all."

"Good. Get out."

…

"I'm sorry about Agent Coulson. I didn't really have much contact with him but…he seemed like a good man and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Doctor Banner."

…

"Director Fury. I wished to extend my greatest sympathies for the death of the Son of Coul. He was a fine man and a brave warrior. I know Loki's actions caused many losses for your realm and I am truly sorry. If there is anything that I can do to make recompense…"

"Just keep that brother of yours safely locked in Asgard and away from here from now on."

"I shall ensure that Loki is properly secured, Director."

"Good."

…

"So how pissed was Coulson when he found out you got blood on his trading cards?"

"Excuse me Agent Barton? I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

"Sure, you don't"

"Is there anything else you needed Barton? If not then please consider yourself dismissed."

"Nope, just tell Phil I said hi"

"Barton...?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, highly classified yada, yada, yada, my lips are sealed."

…

"How was the funeral?"

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Stark really went all out."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from him. I hope Pepper at least kept it tasteful?"

"Very tasteful. Truly did you justice."

"Good turnout?"

"Very good. You have a lot of people who care about you Phil. Natasha read a eulogy. It was very heartfelt, I almost teared up. I wish you could have been there to hear it"

"Considering I was supposed to be in the coffin I'm glad I wasn't."

"Captain Rogers signed these for you; I told them they would be buried with you"

"I'm still angry you know"

"I know"

"These are vintage. Irreplaceable."

"I know"

"Took me years to collect"

"Clint knows you're alive."

"Of course, he does"

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of fanfictions I have read where Clint Barton is portrayed as a bit clueless whilst Natasha is the super spy who knows everything. Although I agree Natasha is an amazing super spy, I think many people forget that Clint is too. I like to think he really knows far more than he ever lets on and is happy to play the fool to get the upper hand.
> 
> That's why I like the idea of Clint being the only one who knows about Coulson.


End file.
